Freddy x Chica
by christheholyknight
Summary: Freddy x Chica


Freddy x Chica

It was nearing the end of the day and mike Schmidt, the security guard, was ready to get off work. He walked from the office and into the dining area to see what the animatronics were doing. Freddy and foxy were discussing on whether to cook pizza in the kitchen or not while bonnie and Chica were trying to fix Bonnie's guitar strings. Freddy saw mike come out into the dining area and he went over and said "hey Mikey ol' boy how's it hanging? Ready to get off work, I see." Mike looked at Freddy a little and caring because Freddy has a look on his face that made him uneasy. He looked as if he was depressed about something. Mike spoke up and said" yea, I'm going home in a few minutes. Hey bud are you ok? Is something bothering you?" Freddy looked up at mike, then over at Chica who was laughing and playing around with bonnie. Mike looked at Chica, then got a conspicuous smile upon him. Mike said "Freddy I see your problem. Look we'll deal with it tomorrow when I come back. I have to go now. Bye." and with that mike left the building and the animatronics shut off. The next day a mysterious man came to the building with mike. Mike went straight to foxy, who was active first. Foxy looked at mike and said" what's up mate? And who's your friend here?" mike looked at foxy in confusion. He said" this is my friend Vincent but call him the purple guy. He's here to help Freddy. "foxy looked at Freddy, who was turned on by Bonnie, and then he looked at Chica and sighed and walked of stage to greet mike and the purple guy. Mike greeted Freddy as did purple guy. Then mike told all three to follow him to the kitchen and told Bonnie to not switch Chica on. Bonnie looked at mike and said" you got it friend." And held a thumbs up. Mike, purple guy and the two animatronics went to the kitchen. After about 45 minutes of planning, Freddy and foxy went out to the party supply room and grabbed balloons, , and candles. Then Freddy and foxy set up everything in the employees only room and mike and purple guy grabbed pizza and cake. Then once everything was set up, Freddy thanked all three of them and with that everyone left and Freddy told Bonnie to go with mike and the others. Bonnie looked at Freddy with a sigh of relief and said" your finally going to do it? Good luck brother" and patted him on the back as he walked away. Freddy switched Chica on and she looked at Freddy and asked why she didn't get turned on an hour ago, in a sleepy voice. Freddy said, in a shy voice, "no reason. Can you follow me please?" and with that Chica followed Freddy in to the employees only room. Chica looked at Freddy, scared, and said" Freddy were not supposed to be in…here? Chica stopped talking once she saw the decorations, the pizza, and the cake. She looked at Freddy, blushing, and said" Fr..Freddy.. is this for me?" Freddy nodded and said" Chica I've always admired you and I've never been able to get it out" Freddy pulled out a seat and Chica sat down and Freddy did the same. She looked at Freddy and he nervously smiled and said Ch..Chica I've always wanted to ask you this question, but Bonnie was always in the way and I never had the animatronic parts to tell you how I really felt .but now I gained the confidence and I want to ask you something. Chica, I love you and I always have. You mean the world to me and you are so beautiful in every way. Chica do you want to be my girlfriend?" and Freddy looked nervously down and said" I'm so sorry!" Chica looked at Freddy and said" Freddy look at me" and when he looked up, Chica had kissed him and said" I've always felt the same way about you." And with that Chica fell into Freddy's arms and they both shut off and fella sleep in eachothers arms. Mike, purple guy, foxy and bonnie all were peeking their heads in and when they saw that, they all smiled. Although purple guy had a creepy smile on his face, and when mike saw this, he didn't pay much attention to it. And they all left Freddy and Chica alone in the room to sleep peacefully together.

So this is my first pairing and im hoping to make more. Next im probably going to make toy chica and toy bonnie together. Thanks for reading!


End file.
